Traditional all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) are prone to excessive bouncing of the rider and tipping on rough terrain or steep hills. In addition, upon activation of heavy throttle or when pulling a heavy load, the front wheels are easily pulled from contact with a ground surface. The present invention features a novel, adjustable location and positioning of the mono-shock resulting in a unique mounting angle of the mono-shock. An all-terrain vehicle employing the torque reversing suspension system of the present invention allows for surprising ability to prevent lifting of the front wheel of the all-terrain vehicle, resulting in improved traction and steering control during operation.